Cruvius Amoria
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: He know right away who she is, even though he hasn't seen her in years. Well, he's actually never seen her at all. The other Jack O'Neill was the one who had and he himself simply has those memories within his brain.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1.**

* * *

 **Cruvius Amoria**

 **The cloned Jack o'Neill just turned 19 a few days ago and now he's in his car, driving along a street in Dallas, Texas.**

"I should stop and grab something to eat before I leave this damn cowboy-state and head the fuck back home." mumbles Jack.

On Monday he will begin his first real job as an assistant in a guitar-store in Mailbu. With all the knowledge he maintains from the other O'Neill he could easy get a good job within the military. He's decided firmly though that his life will not involve any kind of military sevice whatsoever or anything else that reminds him of the man he's a clone of. The one and only exception to that rule is fishing.

Just a few months ago he went fishing with his only college-buddy Tom Riley up in Canada.

Even though when he begun his own life he wanted to distance himself as far as possible from the other O'Neill, Jack found it impossible to give up fishing. After all, it's his main hobby and has been so for pretty much his entire life, as far as he can remember.

Actually at this very moment, as he park his car out side Ron's Roadside Diner, his fishing gear is in a black worn leather bag in the back seat.

"This place better have some food that's better than the crap they serve at drive-through places in old damn LA." says Jack as he unbutton the 2 top button's of his grey short-sleeve shirt, put on his sunglasses and step out of his car.

Jack enter the diner. It's a rather dirty old place, but Jack's never been the one who need fancy stuff and he doesn't mind some dirt here and there.

"You got any food here...?" says Jack as he walk up to the bar.

"What are ya doin' in here, young man?" says the 60 year old Ron McLeod, the half Scottish, half American owner of the diner.

"I'm looking for a meal and a beer and I'm not seaarching for any trouble." says Jack in a confident manly tone.

"Don't ya get sassy with me, boy? This ain't no fuckin' Burger King shack, ya know." says Ron McLeod.

"I'm well aware what kinda place this is and I'm not afraid of you, sir." says Jack.

"Fine! We've got some good ol' bacon-sandwiches or beef and potatoes." says Ron McLeod, now being a bit nicer towards Jack.

"Right. Give me a big plate of beef and potatoes then." says Jack.

"That's quite a good choice, sir. Comin' up in a few red ones." says Ron McLeod. "Dave! One plate of beef and potatoes and make it quick, ya lazy lil' perv."

12 minutes later, a 25 year old guy who's name apparently is Dave, place a large plate of beef and potatoes in front of Jack.

"Thanks, man." says Jack as he he throw Dave 50 bucks and then starts to eat.

At the same time, a 21 year old woman enter the diner.

Jack suddenly look up from his food when he hear her voice.

There's no doubt about her identity. She's none other than Cassandra Fraiser.

He know right away who she is, even though he hasn't seen her in years.

Well, he's actually never seen her at all. The other Jack O'Neill was the one who had and he himself simply has those memories within his brain.

"Ciao bella, sit over here." says Jack with a charming smile as he gesture for Cassandra to take the empty seat to his left by bar.

"Awww! Thanks." says Cassandra in a soft friendly tone.

She swing her bag across her right shoulder and walk over and take the seat next to Jack.

"Hello, My name's Cassandra. Cassandra Fraiser. Nice to meet you." says Cassandra.

Jack is surprised that she doesn't feel scared to sit with a guy she doesn't know, but he keeps his cool and doesn't show how surprised he really is.

For a brief moment he is about to ask how Doctor Fraiser is doing these days, but he fortunately stop himself when he remember that Cassandra has no idea who he is.

Jack can't help to notice how beautiful and sexy Cassandra is. The other Jack O'Neill was always something of an uncle or grandpa to her, but he still can't keep himself from thinking of her as a sexy girl right now.

Jack wouldn't be afraid to admit that he's embraced his second shot at life. Over the past four years he's done all he can to act and behave like any regular teenage boy. He had dated a few chicks in high school and yes, it had been rather awkward at first, but he had done his best to ignore the fact of how much older his mind was and focused on the truth that he was very much a teenage boy in every other aspect you could think of. And if he were to look for women who were the age he remember being that would cause a whole bunch of problems and as for the option of a life in celibacy he is a young man with all the typical hormones that come with that and as such celibacy ain't gonna happen.

"My name's Jack." says Jack.

That name makes Cassandra react. She thinks of Colonel Jack O'Neill.

"Oh...good name. I know a man by that name. Much older than you, a soldier, a high ranking officer...a very good man." says Cassandra.

"I'm sure he's a noble officer and a wise man." says Jack.

"He truly is." says Cassandra.

"Nice. Anyways, do you like fishing?" says Jack.

"Fishing...? Well, I don't have much experience with that, to be honest." says Cassandra, trying to keep her cool as she react to hearing that subject mentioned, making her remember that Colonel O'Neill has a passion for fishing.

"I do. It's the best. Helps me to forget all the crap in life when I need it. You know, keeping all the bad memories away for a bit." says Jack.

Cassandra notice that the way Jack speaks is similar to how Colonel O'Neill usually speak.

"Excuse me, but are you related to Colonel O'Neill of the US Air Force?" says Cassandra.

"No. Never heard of the guy. Sorry, but I don't know any one by that name, Miss Fraiser." says Jack.

"Okay, I probably just imagined things. You just sounded like him, that's all so I though that perhaps he was your uncle or father." says Cassandra.

"It's fine. We all make mistakes every sometimes, no problems." says Jack.

"Yes, but still...anyways. You seem nice and I feel safe taking to you." says Cassandra.

"Thanks, Miss Fraiser." says Jack.

"No need to be so formal, call me Cassandra please." says Cassandra.

"Alright." says Jack.

"Can I buy you a soda, a coffee...maybe some tea?" says Cassandra.

"No, but a beer would be nice." says Jack.

"Sure. Can I have a beer for my male friend over here, please?" says Cassandra.

25 seconds later, Ron McLeod place a large beer in front of Jack.

"Here. Thanks." says Cassandra as she hand Ron 30 dollars.

"Thanks, young lady." says Ron McLeod.

Jack drinks his beer in one single sweep.

"Not too crappy beer. I've drank worse, for sure." says Jack.

"I'm glad you enjoy it." says Cassandra as she giggle a bit.

"I did. Thanks." says Jack.

"That's nice." says Cassandra.

"Let me thank you for the beer and great company by askin' you out on a date." says Jack.

"I'd love that." says Cassandra and she truly mean it.

"Nice. See you here tonight at seven." says Jack.

"Okay." says Cassandra. "It's a date, Jack."

Jack finish his meal and then walk out to his car.

He drive to the local motel and gets a room there for the week.

"I wonder how Doctor Fraiser and the others at the SGC are doin'...maybe it wasn't the best idea to cut all connections with the Air Force after all..." thinks Jack.

Even though he knows all of the other Jack's access codes, he can't use them to go into the SGC database and find out the status of all the people he remember.

Jack takes a short nap.

After that he takes a nice cold shower and put on clothes suitable for a first date.

"Alright, ready for date with Cassandra." thinks Jack as he look at himself in the mirror.

20 minutes later, Jack enter the diner again.

There's much less people there now. That is a surprise to him.

Jack sees Cassandra by a table in a corner.

"Hi, beauty." says Jack as he walk over to her.

"Hi, Jack...uh...you never told me your last name." says Cassandra.

"Archer. Jack Archer." says Jack.

"Nice name." says Cassandra.

"Can I get you guys anything?" says a sexy waitress as she walk up to Jack and Cassandra.

"Two plates of curry-fish and two cups of black coffee, please." says Jack.

"As ya wish, sir." says the waitress as she write down Jack's order and then walk away.

7 minutes later, the waitress returns with coffee.

"Food is comin' up in a few." says she as she pour coffee for Jack and Cassandra and then walk away again.

Jack takes a sip of his coffee.

"Yo! Serving-bitch! How 'bout a splash of coffee in the fuckin' coffee huh?" says Jack in slight anger.

"Ya got a problem, sir?" says the waitress as she return to the table.

"Do you honestly call this fox-pee coffee? I've had better coffee out of a damn vending machine in Russia." says Jack.

"Perhaps so, but this is the only diner within like 9 miles so deal with it or be without coffee." says the waitress.

"Okay...whatever." says Jack and drinks the rest of his coffee as the waitress walk away.

"Jack..." says Cassandra.

"Sorry about that. I'm just a bit picky about my coffee." says Jack.

"No problem. I like a guy who know what he wants." says Cassandra with a slightly seductive smile.

"And I like chicks with some confidence." says Jack.

"Nice." says Cassandra as she giggle and take a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah." says Jack.

"You're cool." says Cassandra.

"Thanks. So are you." says Jack.

10 minutes later, the waitress show up with the food.

Once the waitress has left, Jack and Cassandra starts to eat.

"Jack, after dinner there's a certain thing I wanna do." says Cassandra.

"And what might that be?" says Jack.

"You'll see." says Cassandra.

"I think I'll like it." says Jack.

50 minutes later.

"Let's get naughty." whisper Cassandra into Jack's left ear.

She gently takes Jack's hand and lead him with her to the bathroom.

They enter the bathroom and Cassandra close and locks the door.

"I want you, Jack." says Cassandra in a soft rotic tone as she pull off her dress.

"I want you as well, but I don't have any condoms." says Jack.

"No need for that. I can't get pregnant." says Cassandra.

"Well, let's do this then." says Jack as he unzip his pants.

"Alright, this is gonna be great." says Cassandra as she goes down on her knees, gently grab Jack's dick and starts to suck it.

"Yeah! That feels good." moans Jack.

Cassandra smile as she suck Jack's dick.

"I'm ready to do you know, babe." says Jack.

"Awesome." says a happy Cassandra.

Cassandra bend forward over the toilet and Jack push his dick into her pussy and starts to slowly fuck her from behind.

"Mmmmm, yeah! That feels wonderful." moans Cassandra in joy.

"It's damn good for me too, baby." says Jack in a manly tone.

"Nice!" moans Cassandra with a cute smile.

20 minutes later.

"Ahhh, yeah!" says Jack as he cum deep inside Cassandra's pussy.

"Awww! Sexy!" moans Cassandra with pleasure as she get a nice big orgasm.

"Thanks for a nice date, Cassandra Fraiser." says Jack.

"Thanks, Jack Archer." says Cassandra.

Cassandra put her dress back on and Jack put his dick back into his pants and close the zipper.

They leave the bathroom together.

"What did you do in there? Did you guys have fun?" says the waitress when she sees Jack and Cassandra exit the bathroom.

"You stupid bitch! Were you listening to us? That's extremely rude of you." says Jack in anger.

"Hey! On such a remote place as this a woman's gotta do what she can to find some good entertainment." says the waitress.

"C'mon, Jack. Let's find a more nice place." says Cassandra.

Cassandra and Jack walk out from the diner.

"Where do you want to go?" says Jack.

"We could go to my motel-room." says Cassandra.

"Okay." says Jack.

20 minutes later, in Cassandra's motel-room.

"I did really enjoy what we did in that bathroom. It was wonderful. It really was." says Cassandra.

"I agree. It was very good." says Jack.

"Yeah." says Cassandra.

"Wanna do it again?" says Jack.

"No, let's just cuddle." says Cassandra.

"Okay." says Jack.

Cassandra and Jack cuddle for almost 2 hours.

"You really are quite the man despite your age." says Cassandra.

"Thanks. And you're a true beauty with a good golden heart." says Jack.

"I'm glad you think so." says Cassandra. "Sorry...I'm leaving tomorrow, but you shall have my cell phone number. I've found the perfect guy and I'm not gonna lose him."

Cassandra write her phone number on one of her extra panties and gives it to Jack who put it in the back pocket of his pants.

"Goodnight and sleep well, beauty. I should go now. See ya again, whenever faith bring us together a second time." says Jack before he gives Cassandra a kiss and then leave.

 **The End.**


End file.
